


The No-Escape Room

by debwalsh



Series: Bingo-Bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Bucky is recovering, and Steve will do anything to protect him, to make him feel safe and loved.  Bucky wants to express his own feelings for Steve, but words don’t come as easily as they once did.  So instead, Bucky sets about building something for Steve ... something Steve is sorely missing.A fill for my “blankets” and “abduction” squares in my Bucky Barnes Bingo card, written for Bethofaus.





	The No-Escape Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethofAus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethofAus/gifts).



> I’ve gotten addicted to writing to prompts, and I’m always surprised at where they take me. I opened a couple of bingo cards up to my Patreon patrons so they could pick what they wanted me to write for them, and Beth picked these two prompts. I had so much fun writing this for her!

**Chapter 1: The Blanket Thief of Avengers Tower**

In the end, they decided to stay at the Tower because it was defensible, because it was quiet and controlled.Well, really, it was Steve who decided, and Bucky who quietly benefitted.Tony - and Pepper, who controlled more than 12% - seemed happy enough to have the nonagenarians remain in residence, and the proximity allowed Steve to consult with the Avengers while being able to remain at home with Buck.And Bucky had managed social interaction, always with the safety net of home only a few floors away.So far, it seemed to be working.

Steve was grateful to have Bucky back in any capacity.  He knew his teammates wondered sometimes at the codependency of his relationship with his old friend, and questioned whether or not it was healthy for Steve, but they didn’t understand - really understand - what Bucky meant to Steve.

The fact was, Steve loved Bucky. As a friend, as a brother, as the One.At one time, Bucky’d known, and had reciprocated the feelings, even as they’d maintained a platonic relationship.Oh, a touch here, hands brushing together there, a forehead press with eyes closed and breathing slow and reverent ... they’d allowed themselves fleeting moments, glimpses of what they could never have. But none of that really mattered, because at the core of it all, the simple truth was was Steve loved Bucky in every way he knew how.And once upon a time, Bucky had loved him back just as fiercely.

Now, in the aftermath of captivity, torture, experimentation, and long stretches of cryo-sleep, the Bucky of today was still healing, still relearning how to be a human being, still pulling together the fractured elements of Bucky Barnes, Sergeant Barnes, the Winter Soldier, and the person he would become.Steve didn’t know what Bucky remembered, or what he felt in terms of love, but Steve was happy with what he had.And Bucky seemed content, at peace somehow, as he worked toward settling into his own skin.Steve celebrated every milestone, every win, every accomplishment, and did everything he could to make Bucky feel comfortable, cherished, and loved.Bucky would gift Steve with sweet smiles that lit up his eyes and crinkled the skin around them, and Steve would never ask for more.

Nat might fret about Steve “getting out there again,” and Sam might grumble about Steve deferring his happiness to Bucky.And Tony might keep coming up with weirder and weirder “ship” names.But none of it mattered so long as Steve had Bucky near.

&&&

Bucky knew Steve loved him.He knew it in the safe place Steve had for them to live, in the good food Steve had for them to eat, in the kind friends Steve had surround them.Hell, take away it all, and Bucky still knew that Steve loved him.Because that’s what Steve did.And Bucky did it right back.Bucky loved Steve.

Only, Bucky didn’t have a home to give Steve.His forays in the kitchen had proved ... unpalatable.And he didn’t have any friends outside of Steve and Steve’s circle, so he had nothing to offer back to show how much he loved Steve.

And Bucky wanted to show Steve how much he loved him.He wanted to surround Steve in soft warmth, cradle him in comfort, and pamper him in ways they’d not even dreamed of when they were young.

Bucky knew he had money, because Steve told him he did.Back pay from the Army, reparations for what had been done to him against his will.Accumulating, gaining interest, growing.So if he wanted to buy things for Steve, he could.But he had a vague memory of his Ma saying that the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart, and are made by hand.

Bucky was no artist.He knew from the history books that he’d taken some art classes with Steve, but whether he’d never had an artistic eye, or it’d been burned out by Hydra, Bucky could draw in a mechanical fashion, but there was no life, no spark in anything he drew. 

And he might hum to a song playing on the record player or on his phone, and sometimes he might sing along for a bit, but he was no singer and he was no musician.

Before the war, he’d worked with his hands and with his back, on the docks, in construction, wherever there’d been an honest day’s work.

Bucky could build things.But they lived inside a tower that touched the sky already.So maybe Bucky could build something new, inside.Something just for Steve.

&&&

Rosa Calderon was the concierge for the residential levels of Avengers Tower, and she prided herself on ensuring maximum comfort and convenience for her charges.She had a wonderful staff who cleaned, shopped, stocked, and otherwise kept the living spaces cozy and inviting.She’d periodically take a tour through random spaces to check them out, make sure they were up to standard, and brainstorm how to make them even better. 

Her spot checks brought her to the communal space shared by the Avengers, and she was checking the cupboards where extra pillows, throws and blankets, and even things like heating pads and massage mats were kept.It was then she noted the empty shelves, the echoing spaces.She didn’t care how things were used - she’d worked for Tony Stark for many years after all, and had learned early on it didn’t pay to ask too many questions - but she did care that they were there when they were needed.She tapped out a text to one of her team with instructions for replenishment, and moved on.

&&&

A couple of nights later, Clint was rummaging in the fridge looking for cold pizza when he caught a glimpse of Barnes out in the lounge.Barnes on the communal floor was unusual enough, but Steve was nowhere in sight, which made it even more unlikely.And it was three in the morning.But he seemed to be okay, not twitchy or murder-botty.Just a little stealthy, maybe.Clint straightened and gave a little wave, to which Barnes surprisingly nodded, his eyes wide.Clint just smiled, gave the Sergeant a thumbs up, and went back to his study of the fridge contents.Out of the corner of his eye, Clint could see Barnes nod to himself, heft the pile of pillows, throws, and blankets in his arms, and move quietly toward the elevator.Shrugging, Clint pulled out the pizza box, settled at the counter, and enjoyed his snack.

&&&

“Mr. JARVIS, our linen closet has been burgled again,” Rosa announced later that week.

“Please elaborate, Ms. Calderon,” JARVIS responded.

Like many people who lived and worked in the tower, Rosa looked up when she spoke to JARVIS, but the fact was he was all around her.She explained that the primary storage unit for throws and blankets - what she referred to as the “linen closet” that was in fact a room full of fresh bed linens, throws, blankets, comforters, and pillows - was now empty of blankets and throws.She couldn’t be absolutely sure without conducting a full inventory, but she suspected that they were a few pillows down as well.

“We have a blanket thief, Mr. JARVIS.Shall I alert Ms. Potts?”

“That won’t be necessary. One of the Tower’s residents has been amassing a quantity of materiel for a project.They have discussed this project with me, and I am aware.”

“He couldn’t just requisition it like a normal person?”

“There is an element of stealth required for this particular project.”

“I dunno how stealthy somebody can be hauling a pile of blankets around.”

“I think this person would likely surprise you, Ms. Calderon.Please be assured there is no nefarious purpose at work here.The materials are to be used for the comfort of two of our guests.Is that not the purpose for these materials?”

“Yep, and if you’re okay with it, I am, too, I guess.Should I order replacements?”

“I have already taken the liberty to acquire more.There is a possibility that the materials already repurposed will not be returned to general stock.The replenishments should arrive tomorrow, Ms. Calderon.The packages will be directed to your attention.If that will suffice?”

“Yeah, sure.We could use some new, anyway.Thanks.”

&&&

Steve didn’t necessarily like doing laundry, but it was one of those things that helped him feel useful, grounded in an odd way.Sometimes the mundane could be liberating, when the bulk of your life was mired in the fantastic.

He had a day set aside for washing clothes, and would empty the clothes hampers located throughout the living space he shared with Bucky.He’d always knock on Bucky’s door and ask for any dirty clothes that hadn’t made it to any of the hampers, and Bucky would always come to the door with at least a small pile of sweats, socks, tees, and briefs.Another day of the week, Steve would take care of bed linen.He never looked forward to that, because it meant not only stripping his own bed, but reminding Bucky to do the same, and sometimes, if it wasn’t a good day for Bucky, that could be surprisingly challenging.But Steve never breached the safety and privacy of Bucky’s room - if Bucky didn’t want to strip his bed, or he didn’t want to answer the door, Steve didn’t press.He wanted to think that things were getting better, but recovery was never a direct line, so there would probably always be days that weren’t as good as others.

Today was bed linen day, and Bucky hadn’t answered his door.But Steve was surprised to find a pile of sheets, pillows, a soft fleecy throw, and a comforter piled up on the laundry room floor.He smiled to himself that Bucky had remembered what day it was, and had responded without prodding.Maybe it was a good day today.He was only guessing, since he hadn’t seen Buck at all that day.But he chose to believe that it was a good day, that a bit of progress had been made. 

He loaded up the huge washing machine, and went off to gym to work out.Maybe Nat or Sam would be down there, and they’d be willing to spar. 

&&&

Bucky had transferred the washing from the washing machine to the dryer when they’d been ready, and he’d hovered a bit waiting for the dryer to finish its work before he’d finally admitted he couldn’t make it dry any faster by fidgeting and fretting.Instead, he went off and worked on preparing provisions for the duration, and repurposed additional items to ensure that the gift was optimally outfitted.He arranged and rearranged, and when the ding went off on the dryer, he hurried back to pull everything out.He folded the items he didn’t want, and reveled in the fresh scent and glorious warmth of the items he commandeered.Steve really did do a good job of making a home for them both.

A few minutes later, he deemed the gift was ready.He just needed the most important component.

&&&

* * *

**Chapter 2: is It an Abduction If I Want To Go With You?**

Steve felt pleasantly buzzed from a good workout with Sam, Nat, and Clint.It was good to spar with multiple combatants - in the field it was rare to take on only one foe at a time.So Steve had worked up a decent sweat, got some good hits in, and had some fun, too. And rather than drag his stink up in the elevator, he’d showered back at the gym, and pulled on a set of clean clothes he had in his locker.His filthy gym clothes laid at the bottom of his gym bag, and they’d go in the wash on clothes day. 

Steve had forgotten he’d left the bedding in the washing machine, and was stunned to find that not only had it been moved to the dryer, some of it had also been folded.But when he checked the dryer, he found it empty - where had the other stuff gone?

He was about to call out to Bucky when a cloth bag - a pillowcase? - suddenly dropped over his head, strong hands hauled back and adamantium arms slid down to lock around his shoulders, and pressed him back to a glorious chest.Steve tried to shift quickly into a defensive position, but when he heard Bucky’s voice close to his ear, he forced himself to relax.

“Come along quietly, doll, and I’ll make it worth your while.I promise.”

“Buck?”

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life, you know that.”

“Then come along quietly, punk.”

&&&

Bucky spun Steve around a couple of times, and led him down one hallway only to double back and go another way.Steve smirked through the whole thing, the smug fucker, probably knowing exactly where they were at all times. No matter, the whole thing about the pillowcase over his head and the misdirection was all theatre anyway.It was meant to heighten the experience, not be actually effective.

Now Bucky was getting impatient to get to the main event, and so he guided Steve down another hallway toward their final destination.Really, this apartment was ridiculously big, with more rooms than any two people would ever need, and more hallways than the entire tenement where they’d grown up. But it meant that there were rooms they didn’t use, and that had created an opportunity.

Finally, Bucky pulled Steve up short in front of the door, and he held him with one hand while the other opened the door.With a gentle shove, Bucky pushed him inside.Steve stumbled slightly, but Bucky caught him before he fell, stepping up close so that he could feel the heat coming off Steve’s body, like when he’d first caught him. And like then, he wanted to lose himself in it, but it wasn’t quite time.Almost.He tugged the door closed behind them, and lifted the pillowcase off Steve’s head.

Steve shook his head, knocking his bangs loose so they hung in his eyes.He reached up to push them back, and took in the room around them. 

“Oh, Buck,” he breathed, a tinge of awe in that beloved voice.“How long?How long did it take you to put this together?” Steve asked, turning toward Bucky with tears in his eyes.

“This” was a room covered in piles of pillows, blankets, throws, and comforters.Soft, yielding, welcoming, every inch.There was a TV up on the wall, and right next to the door a table laden with food and drink.There was even a little microwave to warm things up, and a mini-fridge to keep things cool.

Bucky reached out and smoothed a tear away with his thumb.“Weeks.I borrowed from all over the tower.Mostly at night, when no one would notice,” he admitted with a smile.

Just then, Steve’s stomach gurgled, and they both giggled at the sound.“I didn’t have anything to eat after the gym -“ Steve explained.

“Good thing I planned ahead,” Bucky answered, turning back toward the table.“Pizza, fresh from Brooklyn.”

“And beer?”

“In the fridge.”

Steve grabbed two pizza boxes, and Bucky grabbed a pair of beer bottles, and together they waded into the sea of softness.Bucky dropped down into it first, and Steve shrugged and followed suit. 

Bucky opened the pizza box and lifted a slice out and offered it, point first, to Steve. Steve opened his mouth with a grin and bit into it, moaning softly as the flavors burst over his tongue.“God, so good,” he muttered around a mouthful of cheesy goodness.Bucky handed him a napkin and he wiped his mouth sheepishly.“Buck, this is amazing, but what’s it for?”

Bucky popped the cap off the beer bottle, and took a long swig before he answered.His cheeks were pink and he hunched in on himself slightly.

“Buck?” Steve asked softly, reaching out with the hand that wasn’t greasy from pizza.

Bucky shook his head and settled the bottle between his knees.“I’m not like I used to be.I’m not so good with words.”

“It’s okay.Sometimes words are overrated, y’know?”

“Yeah, maybe.But I’m not so good with actions sometimes, either.And ... and I just wanted to tell you how I feel.I need for you to know.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, and he sounded a little breathless.

“Yeah.”

“So?”

“So ... I wanted to give you something you don’t have enough of in your life.”

“Blankets?”

“Softness.A place that’s all about comfort and ... and cuddling.Holding each other close.”

Steve settled back slightly, and busied himself with wiping his hands off on the napkin.“Buck?”

“I love you. I always loved you.And I know you weren’t sure how much I remember about us.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s true.”

“I don’t remember everything.But I know how I feel.It doesn’t matter what I remember.What I know is that I love you.”

“As friends,” Steve said.

“I love you in all the ways it’s possible to love someone, Steve.I always have.I always will.Til the end of the line, remember?”

“Gimme that,” Steve said then, nodding toward the beer bottle.Bucky frowned but handed it over.Then Steve knee-walked across the landscape of pillows and blankets, and set the bottles - his and Bucky’s - on the table.He turned back and grabbed the pizza boxes and laid them next to the bottles.Then he turned back to Bucky, and the expression on his face made Bucky gasp.Tears ran silently down his cheeks as he looked at Bucky, his skin looking radiant, like something was breaking through, shining through his skin. 

“Say something, Steve,” Bucky whispered, feeling more unsure and nervous the longer the silence dragged on.

Steve smiled then, lifting his hand to touch Bucky’s face.“I’ve missed you so much, Buck.I’m happy with whatever you’ll let me have, but you gotta know I love you, too.I always have.I always will.” 

And then Steve pressed his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky sank down into the softness surrounding them, and Steve chased him into its embrace.Bucky smiled into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

“Is this real, Buck?” Steve breathed, then kissed Bucky again softly.“Do we really get to have this?”

“Every day for the rest of our lives.If you’ll have me.”

Steve choked on his response, instead leaned down to kiss Bucky more urgently.“Yes,” he finally whispered.“Yes, Buck.”

“Good.Now less talk, more kiss.JARVIS knows to tell the others you’re unavailable.”

“For how long?”

“Until we tell him otherwise.We have a lot of time to make up. A lot of cuddles we owe each other.And a shit ton of kisses.”

“Yeah?You’re wrong, you know.You still know exactly the right thing to say, Buck.”

“All I wanna say is I love you.” 

“And that’s all I wanna hear.”

And after that, they spoke without words, and they each understood the other perfectly.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on the web: https://linktr.ee/debwalshweb


End file.
